divinus_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
The Hexahedron Historicus Creato
This is the Divine Record, the Annal of All Things, the Chronicle of the Gods, the Book of the World, the Codex of Creation. It is the Great Summation of Divinus Mk.III. Each summation is structured as follow: Post # - Characters Featured - Content of the Post - Might/Free Points/Prestige Expended Each player should seek to provide a brief summary of every post they are involved in here, preferably one line, containing the essential keywords of what happened in the post. Remember links too. Age of Creation Turn 0 Page 1 1 - The Architect, Katharsos - The Architect creates his Sphere in the shape of a great hall carved into a moon. He summons the gods and billions of other souls into the world. He creates Crystal Orbs to carry the gods to Galbar or their respective Spheres. Katharsos appears and rushes off immediately after the other souls. - No Might or Free Points spent. 2 - Chopstick Eyes - Dreams of being bought, then manifests and slowly takes shape. - No Might or Free Points spent. 3 - Arae - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 4 - Asceal - Asceal comes to the universe - No Might or Free Points spent. 5 - Sartravius - Sartr exists. ''- No Might or Free Points spent. 6 - Shengshi - Shengshi pops into existence with the purpose of creating a peaceful world governed by unobstructed flow. - No Might or Free Points spent. 7 - Melantha - ''Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 8 - Narzhak - Narzhak comes into being, and is feeling amused. - No Might or Free Points spent. 9 - Urhu - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 10 - Parvus - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 11 - Chopstick Eyes - Scurries about, frightened by Asceal, Sartr, Melantha and Narzhak. Caught in a wave kicked up by Narzhak's laughter. 12 - Li'Kalla - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 13 - Vakk - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 14 - Anzillu - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 15 - Aelius - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 16 - Kalmar - Kalmar, a beast in his past life, suddenly finds himself drawn into a new world and granted capacity for higher thought and speech. He quickly decides to use his newfound speaking abilities to approach Li'Kalla. - No Might or Free Points spent. 17 - Azura - Azura flies through the void forever and then suddenly exists in the Architect's realm. She then attempts to stop Chopstick Eye’s chain of misfortune. - No Might or Free Points spent. 18 - Seihdhara - Seihdhara arrives through the Door, but she fails to bring through her long red hair, a burning werebear and a little fairy despite her best efforts. She falls and hits Azura. She picks up the dropped Chopstick Eyes. She demands the Architect to open the Door and throws rocks at him. - No Might or Free Points spent. 19 - Orvus - In backstory, twin brothers on a dying world enacted some prophecy which sent their souls away. Their souls fought until they became Orvus. Orvus' peace was broken when the Architect called him into being. Asceal unintentionally imprinted light upon his form. Orvus is frustrated and angry at his purpose of destruction. - No Might or Free Points spent. 20 - Arae, Shengshi - Shengshi and Arae have a nice chat about family values and designate all the deities as siblings. - No Might or Free Points spent. Page 2 21 - Eurysthenes - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 22 - Chopstick Eyes - Escapes from Anzillu by cutting off a tentacle, summoning and promptly losing her cleaver. Caught by Azura, dismounted by Seihdhara, then picked up by same. Wriggles free, gets dressed, and learns to cuss. 23 - The Architect - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 24 - Phystene - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 25 - Sartravius - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 26 - Ashalla - Ashalla is born. Ashalla says encouraging words to Sartravius and the other gods. - No Might or Free Points spent. 27 - Chopstick Eyes, Shengshi - Shengshi goes over to soothe Chopstick Eyes. The two become good friends! 28 - Urhu - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 29 - Anzillu - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 30 - Li'Kalla, Kalmar - Kalmar and Li'Kalla converse, but the conversation is onesided. Li'Kalla is withdrawn and afraid, while Kalmar has no understanding of social norms. He gives her some advice on how, when frightened, it is better to either run or fight. Standing still where whatever you are afraid of see you is a death sentence. They part ways. - No Might or Free Points spent. 31 - Melantha - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 32 - Arae - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 33 - Ohannakeloi - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. Turn 1 Page 2 34 - Vakk - Fill it in yourself! - No Might or Free Points spent. 35 - Seihdhara - Seihdhara nearly gets into a fight with Chopstick Eyes and is then beaten by the Architect. She gives words of support to Sartravius and kisses Ohannakeloi. She is approached by Urhu who gives her words of support. - No Might or Free Points spent. 36 - Narzhak - Narzhak, still very much amused, flounders around, fails to splash Sartravius, steps on Orvus and sets off to find Choppy. - No Might or Free Points spent. 37 - Belated Turn 1. +20 FP. Age of Creation. 38 - Parvus - 39 - Ashalla - Ashalla berates Anzillu for spilling his ichor. Ashall retrieves Choppy's cleaver. - No Might or Free Points spent. 40 - K'nell - Page 3 41 - Chopstick Eyes - Thanks Ashalla for retrieving her cleaver. Stares down an approaching Narzhak. 42 - Sartravius - 43 - Eurysthenes - 44 - Azura - Hit by the falling Seihdhara. Decides the Architect is mean and elitist. Leaves to create the Blue. Acquires an aura of daylight. Goes to Galbar. - 8 FP and 2 MP spent. 45 - Narzhak - Crafts a second cleaver for Choppy, shares his views on the taste of spilled blood with Ashalla and, finding his crystal, flies off towards Galbar. 46 - Orvus - Was about to (suicidally) attack the Architect when he got stepped on by Narzhak. Orvus blasts through to the other side of the moon. Drifting in space, he sees Galbar and the Barrier. - No Might or Free Points spent. 47 - Aelius, Asceal, Kalmar & Phystene - Aelius and Asceal plan to bring light to the lost souls on Galbar. Phystene will make plants to thrive in the light. Kalmar is confused - 48 - Kalmar, Phystene - With the Goodie Gods gone, Kalmar and Phystene have a discussion about the importance of preserving nature, and their lack of understanding for Aelius's virtue. They share a lot of common ground and part on good terms. 49 - Urhu, Seihdhara - Seihdhara and Urhu attempt to open a Door. They find a living strand of Seihdhara's hear. They part on good terms. Seihdhara goes to check on Orvus. Urhu is spying on Asceal. - No Might or Free Points spent. 50 - Kirron - 51 - Chopstick Eyes - Is given a war-cleaver by an impressed Narzhak. Chases Azura on a crystal platform as she leaves, but is unable to catch her. Manifests her kite and uses it to soar over Galbar for a while, decapitating an island to form Mount Chop before landing. 1 Might and 2 Free Points spent. 52 - Urhu - 53 - Shengshi - Shengshi makes his sphere Fengshui Fuyou and proceeds to bring fresh water to all worlds. He also creates the mud worm, which is a small, muddy worm, and invents wine for all of creation to enjoy. He completes his day by creating the Jiangzhou, his floating castle, and Hemen, the gate to Galbar. <8FP on the sphere's creation; 4FP on populating the wetlands; 1MP on the mudworms; 1MP on wine yeast; 2MP on Jiangzhou + 1MP on servants; 7FP on gateway. All in all, 5/5MP spent and 19/20FP spent.> 54 - Orvus, Seihdhara - Seihdhara follows after Orvus, concerned for him. Orvus could not feel anything, not even her touch, and he sought desperately to find something he could feel. But he could feel anger. Orvus gets a desolation aura, and Seihdhara's hair turns white. Orvus creates an orvium asteroid and throws it at Seihdhara, who deflected it towards Galbar. Seihdhara punches Orvus, and he feels pain. He is grateful for feeling and for creating. Orvus goes to his Sphere, and Seihdhara follows. - Orvus: 12 FP Spent on Asteroid, 3 MP on an Aura. Seihdhara: 1 MP spent tunneling after Orvus, 4 MP spent on deflecting asteroid. 55 - Asceal, Aelius - Heliopolis and the first furnace are created. 56 - K'nell - 57 - Kalmar - Kalmar harnesses his power for the first time and builds The Hunting Grounds. 58 - Parvus - 59 - Melantha - 60 - Ashalla - Ashalla goes to Galbar, gains the ability I Am the Ocean, creates the Abyssal Rift, then forms the Abyss. - 3 MP spent on ability, 15 FP spent on creating things. Page 4 61 - Aelius, Asceal - Asceal builds the Lustrous Garden and second Furnace. Aelius takes a nap until he senses Melantha invade his sphere and rushes back with Asceal to defend it. 62 - Azura - Azura witnesses Orvus' asteroid strike Galbar and form the Eye of Desolation. She cleans the sky and investigates the new landform. - No Might or Free Points spent. 63 - Urhu - Ate an entire family 64 - Phystene - 65 - Sartravius - 66 - Chopstick Eyes - Caught in various tsunamis. Sinks to the bottom of the ocean before finding a way into an empty sphere. Creates the Grand Bazaar and Reverse Lanterns. 14 Free Points spent. 67 - Vakk, Eurysthenes - 68 - Li'Kalla - 69 - Ekon - 70 - Parvus, Phystene - 71 - Kirron - 72 - Urhu - 73 - Azura - Creates the Gemstone Gardeners on the Eye of Desolation to spread plants and make soil. - 4 FP and 1 MP spent. 74 - Arae - 75 - Parvus, Urhu - 76 - Urhu, Shengshi - Shengshi comes to Galbar and is immediately stuck. Urhu helps out Shengshi by raising the Giant's Bath and the two proceed to have dinner and a few drinks together in the castle. While drunk, they come up with the idea for the seasons. The next morning, Urhu gives Shengshi a map that lays out the potential river valleys of the world at the time, as well as some nice birds. Shengshi gives Urhu as much wine as she can drink on the road. 77 - Eurysthenes, K'nell - 78 - Aelius, Asceal, Melantha - Melantha attacks Heliopolis and is intercepted by Aelius and Asceal. She is repulse. 79 - Asceal - Asceal activates the second furnace and is caught up in the resultant explosion which destroys the first incarnation of the Lustrous Garden. 80 - Chopstick Eyes - Returns to Galbar and locates the new continent. Cuts herself in half to produce an avatar, in order to explore more quickly. Beta Chopstick leaves in search of Azura. Alpha Chopstick remains to create the Pan and wild kites. 3 Might and 4 Free Points spent. Page 5 81 - Vakk, Li'Kalla - 82 - Narzhak - Imitates Orvus' asteroid and slams into the Kirron-made landmass, resulting in the World Scar. Propelled deep underground by the impact, he creates the Pit of Trials, populates it with unintelligent life and kostral, and instructs the latter not to eradicate themselves before leaving for the surface. - 5 Might and 20 Freepoints spent. 83 - Ohannakeloi - Became the world's first pimp. 84 - Anzillu - Became the world's first hoe. 85 - Parvus, Azura - the pair of gods encounter each of in the jungles of the Eye of Desolation, and have a conversation. Parvus probes Azura for information about how she would react to the destructive gods. The conversation shifts to talking about a potential war, causing them both to getting emotional, Parvus because of the past, Azura because of the future, before they continue with the conversation. Parvus continues to probe, confusing Azura. There conversation is then interrupted by the sun exploding. no might spent 86 - Katharsos - 87 - Aelius, K'nell - 88 - Ashalla - Ashalla learns to swim faster, explores Galbar and creates plankton across Galbar, supplying oxygen. - 1 MP to buy ability, 4 FP to make plankton. 89 - Seihdhara - Seihdhara arrives on Galbar and is killed by shards from the Lustrous Garden. Her soul ascends to the Sky of Pyres. Her living strand takes part of her body and flies to the Eye of Desolation. Another part becomes the source of the River Seihdhar. - 2 FP to create a river, 6 FP to give river unique traits, 7 FP to create gateway to Sphere. Turn 2 Page 5 90 - Turn 2. 91 - Sartravius - 92 - Azura - Azura travels to the exploded Lustrous Garden via wind cannon. She leaves some feathers behind on arrival. She explores then re-enters the Blue using a chunk of crystal lens as a heat shield, which she stashes in a temple in the Blue. Discovers plants from the World Tree and ghostly rivers from Fengshui Fuyou in the Blue. She makes flying sea slugs (Tonnikala). She launches herself towards Heliopolis. - Spent 2 MP and 3 FP. 93 - Parvus - 94 - Melantha - 95 - Eurysthenes, K'nell - 96 - Orvus - While flying through space, Narzhak on his crystal hurtles towards Orvus and a sleeping Seihdhara. Orvus pushes them both out of Narzhak's path, separating them. At Orvus' Sphere, Orvus creates Veradax. Half of it shatters cataclysmically, raining meteors upon Galbar. Orvus, distraught, is carried by the debris, blasts through the Blue (killing a bunch of life) and sinks to the bottom of the ocean, where he mopes. - 25 FP spent on a celestial body, Veradax. 97 - Phystene - 98 - Li'Kalla - 99 - Katharsos, Seihdhara - Seihdhara goes to the Sky of Pyres. She observes souls. She creates soul-names. She argues with Katharsos. She returns to Galbar. - 3 MP to create soul-names. 100 - The Phoenix Avatar of Sartravius - Page 6 101 - Ashalla, Katharsos - Great Soul Reef and Soul Oysters created. - Ashalla: Spent 6 FP. Katharsos: Spent 9 FP. (3 on Soul Oysters, 12 on Great Soul Reef) 102 - Arae - 103 - Shengshi, Kirron - Shengshi crashes his boat into Kirron after creating Beihe. The two track down the blood trail from the river Seihdhar which Shengshi finds to be an appalling excuse for a river, so he splits it from his own with the Qiangshan Mountains. Afterward some tasting of ichor, the two head back to the Giant's Bath. On the way, Shengshi makes cider yeast. Upon arrival, they split. 104 - Vakk, Chopstick Eyes - Vakk encounters Alpha Chopstick and manipulates her into a scheme to create a bewildering forest. Chopstick sees Veradax explode, and decides to make a continent from the falling rubble. Working in tandem, they create Pāṟa. Vakk claims Manipulation as a portfolio and creates twisted stone trees. Vakk spends 6 Might and 12 Free Points. Chopstick spends 8 Free Points. 105 - Aelius, Asceal - 106 - K'nell - 107 - Beta Chopstick - Travels the world with her kite. Watches the Phoenix incinerate an island and flees. Eventually finds and enters the gateway to So'E. 108 - Parvus - 109 - Shengshi, Phystene, Narzhak - Shengshi and Phystene meet up and share pleasantaries. Shengshi carves Nanhe and Phystene populates it and the surrounding area with life. Narzhak appears and Phystene promptly leaves. 110 - Orvus - Orvus has a dream. No FP or MP spent. 111 - Shengshi, Narzhak - Shengshi and Narzhak invent distillation. Narzhak digs the Cauldron. <1MP spent on distillation still for Shengshi; 5FPs on Cauldron for Narzhak.> 112 - Arae, Phoenix, Seihdhara - Arae calls to Seihdhara. The two talk. They descend to the Eye of Desolation. Arae fights the Phoenix. Seihdhara find her corpse and living strand. She speaks to Phoenix. Phoenix escapes. Arae drops her off at Mount Muspell. Seihdhara jumps in. - No Might Points or Free Points spent. 113 - Phystene - 114 - Kalmar - Kalmar spends some time in his sphere, doing mundane tasks and activities. He creates the first bow. Finally, he decides to head over to Galbar and see what's going on. When he arrives, he proceeds to raise a new continent from the sea. A continent which would later be known as Kalgrun. 115 - Seihdhara - In the lava, Seihdhara has visions of gods being unkind to her. In the vision, Urhu helps her. - No Might Points or Free Points spent. 116 - Eurysthenes - 117 - Chopstick Eyes, Vakk - Chopstick Eyes finishes work on the Feasting Forest, a deeply cursed labyrinth on Para, co-created with Vakk. Vakk fills it with fog, but she adds some lanterns to counter the effect. Chopstick Eyes spends 5 Might. Vakk spends 2 Might. 118 - Azura, Aelius, Asceal - 119 - Shengshi - Shengshi has alcohol-induced nightmares. Takes a swim in the river and a walk in the woods. Comes upon a small stream and has an existential moment in which he decides to create Xiaoli, his first avatar. Xiaoli calms Shengshi's troubled soul with some tea and the two journey off to Kalgrun. <4MP spent> 120 - Ekon Page 7 121 - Orvus, Phystene - The two gods meet for the first time and end up fighting. An Aura of life is born, the Leviathan Angler is created an a gateway to Veradax is thrust upon the world. This gate is a massive storm that devastates a small portion of Continent Kirron. <3FP for Aura of life, 2FP for co-creating the Leviathan Angler - Phystene. 2MP for co-creating the Leviathan Angler. 2MP + 5FP for Veradax gateway - Orvus> 122 - K'nell - 123 - Ohannakeloi - 124 - Sartravius, Seihdhara - Seihdhara meets Sartr in Muspellsheim. He attempts to consume her to gain her powers but this effects her rejuvenation. She escapes Muspellsheim and Sartr discovers his soul-name. - Seihdhara; 1 MP for Flight Ability, 1 MP for Fire Aura Ability. 125 - Asceal - 126 - Abanoc - 127 - Vakk - 128 - Phystene, Kalmar, Ashalla - Phystene calls Kalmar after her fight. They agree that Orvus is a threat. Ashalla appears. They make a pact to protect each other's creations from senseless destruction. - No Might spent 129 - Parvus, Eurythenes - 130 - Asceal - 131 - Azura - Azura's parrots morn the dead killed by the phoenix and then begin replanting the island while praying to Azura for salvation that never comes. meanwhile Azura explores the sky pyres, failed to free any souls from it and then flees in disgrace. then she falls back to Galbar, only to spot the storm chasing Veradax as she descends, which she goes to investigate. 132 - K'nell - 133 - Kirron - 134 - Li'Kalla - 135 - Li'Kalla - 136 - Beta Chopstick, Li'Kalla - Choppy and Li'Kalla meet up in Li'Kalla's mansion and have a chat over food. They seem to get on well enough. Li'Kalla is concerned about Choppy's potential as a slaver, but doesn't think she's all that bad. Choppy remembers the name 'Skraghnaphgh'. 137 - Ekon - 138 - K'nell - 139 - Vakk, Li'Kalla - 140 - Orvus - He finds himself upon a ruined floating temple overlooking Veradax. Orvus takes a moment to reflect before wandering off into a valley a creating a monument of decay. He then falls to asleep, his powers depleted. <-3MP on a monument. 0MP/0FP remaining.> Page 8 141 - Eurysthenes - 142 - Kalmar, Phystene, Shengshi - Kalmar and Phystene return to Kalgrun and spot Shengshi's ship. The three kick off a conversation which quickly turns sour as Shengshi is insulted by the hunter god's demeanor. The conversation quickly spirals into actual spite. While Shengshi agrees to join the alliance against Orvus, it is obvious that he feels resentful towards Kalmar. After Phystene leaves, Kalmar threatens Shengshi, which leads Shengshi to create Nuhe in a fit of rage. <2FP on Nuhe for Shengshi with 7FPs left. Phystene and Kalmar spent nothing.> 143 - Orvus, K'nell - In a K'nell induced dream, Orvus is lives as a human farmer with a family he cares for above anything else. It's a good life, and he even has all the memories that went with it. Eventually K'nell reminds him of his promise to destroy all life, and once again he is conflicted. This time however, Orvus breaks down emotionally. 144 - Shengshi - Shengshi gets wasted and tells Xiaoli that they are leaving Kalgrun. While she is initially skeptical to the sudden departure, she does as her master commands. She boards the ship to find that Shengshi has passed out on deck, so she has to carry him to his chambers. This tears at her psyche, not helped by the fact that she has to sail Jiangzhou across the sky in search of new land. They crash and end up on Istais. Shengshi, broken by guilt after Xiaoli scolds him, makes Lihe as a gift to Xiaoli. 145 - Li'Kalla, Hermes - 146 - Melantha, Katharsos - 147 - Kalmar - Kalmar finds the Nuhe, and is confused as to why Shengshi made such a crude and ugly river. Not sure what to make of his intentions, Kalmar decides to add to the river with a lake, known as The Hunter's Eye. Kalmar then falls asleep, but not before creating his avatar, Arryn, to watch over him. 148 - Orvus - After his dream, Orvus is swallowed by his depression. 149 - Vakk, Eurysthenes - 150 - Ashalla, Azura - Ashalla and Azura bind the gateway to Veradax in the Maelstrom, using the Eclipse Whale. Azura sees the Great Soul Reef and has an idea about souls. - Ashalla: 8 FP to create the Maelstrom. Azura: 2 FP to create the Eclipse Whale. 151 - Pheonix - 152 - Kalmar, Hermes - Kalmar awakens from his dream to meet Hermes. They exchange questions - Kalmar asks her about her creator, while she asks him about the nature of death, parenthood, and the Architect. They then have a race, in which Hermes is able to outrun Kalmar due to her magical sandals. Afterward, Kalmar gifts her the Spear of Fishing and teaches her how to catch fish. 153 - Anzillu - 154 - Chopstick Eyes, K'nell - Alpha Chopstick has a turbulent, violent war dream, in which she kills others in increasingly cold blood. 155 - Seihdhara, Urhu - Seihdhara escapes Mt Muspell. She explores parts of Kalmar's continent. She comes across Urhu. They eat, catch up, and get drunk. Seihdhara vomits and strange creatures emerge from her vomit. They travel to the Purlieu and create seasons. They share an intimate moment. - Sei; No MP or FP spent | Urhu; 25 FP to create the Purlieu, 5 MP to acquire Landmarks portfolio, 6 FP to create 3 Landmarks. 156 - Narzhak, Hermes - Narzhak creates boars, then is stumbled upon by Hermes. They converse, whereupon Narzhak teaches her the value of caution and violence, and gifts her with the Club of Slaughter. Hermes proceeds to use it on a nearby earthworm. <2 FP spent on the boars, 1 MP discounted to 0 spent on the Club.> 157 - Shengshi, Asceal - The goddess of light spots Jiangzhou upon the new Lihe. She encounters Xiaoli and is immediately perplexed by Xiaoli's submissive behaviour in the face of a god. Shengshi quickly realises Asceal has arrived and the three share some tea and fruits. Asceal is mind-blown by all the flavours of fruits, especially by mangoes. Shengshi gifts her some for her to plant. They share pleasantaries and part ways. 158 - Kirron - 159 - Arae - 160 - Orvus, Arae - Arae travels to Veradax after sending a message to Orvus about his wellbeing. They have a long chat that leaves Arae unfullfilled. Page 9 161 - Hermes, Shengshi, Xiaoli - Hermes appears on Shengshi's door. Shengshi, determined to have a feast, invites them in. Xiaoli appears at finds Poppler adorable. She soon finds herself very interested with Hermes' adventures and the two talk for a while. During the feast, Shengshi passes out after losing a drinking battle to Poppler and Xiaoli runs away with Hermes. 162 - Phystene, Asceal - 163 - Azura - Azura makes an island at the top of the world. at the center,a top the north pole, she builds a mountain. At the top is the Sky Bastion, at the bottom lies The Vault of Souls. 164 - deleted 165 - Li'Kalla, Parvus - 166 - Li'Kalla, K'nell - 167 - K'nell, Seihdhara - Seihdhara dreams. She dances through half-memories to the tune a musician sitting on a wall with eyes closed. Above him mice knaw at grass that prevents a sword from falling. The dream ends with the sword fall. - No Might or FP spent. 168 - Kalmar, Parvus - Kalmar is approached by Parvus, and discussion ensues. Kalmar informs Parvus about Orvus's attack on Phystene, and the alliance. Parvus is alarmed. Fearing a war, he instead advocates for an approach that does not involve direct violence. Kalmar agrees to give him time to find this approach, but still believes they must be prepared to fight if necessary. Parvus then creates a marshland surrounding The Hunter's Eye. 169 - Ashalla, Azura - Ashalla makes some crocodiles, sea birds and mangroves in Kalgrun. Ashalla finds the Box of Orchestration. Ashalla explores The Vault of Souls and speaks with Azura. Ashalla creates a sculpture-filled ice sheet on the north pole. - Ashalla: -7FP&1MP for the ice cap. 170 - Praxian Boys - 171 - Parvus - 172 - Shengshi - 173 - Liana, Hermes, Xiaoli - 174 - Anzillu - 175 - Ohannakeloi - 176 - Arae, K'nell - 177 - Orvus, Arya - Arya is born on Veradax, then cast out by Orvus. <-1MP spent (discounted to 0)> 178 - Xiaoli, Hermes - 179 - Arya, Kalmar - Arya shows up on Galbar, and is taken by Arryn to Kalgrun. There, Kalmar teaches her the ways of the world. 180 - Asceal - Saves some birds in the Eye of Desolation. <-1MP spent towards Remedy Portfolio, 0MP & 0FP remaining> Page 10 181 - Shengshi - 182 - Parvus, Asceal - 183 - Narzhak, Sartravius, Phoenix - The Phoenix's watch over Mt. Eldahverr is interrupted by Narzhak, who stumbles on the volcano and refuses to leave at the avatar's injunctions. A struggle ensues, in which the Phoenix is overpowered, but saved by Sartravius' intervention. The clash of the two gods creates the Desert of Sandravii, after which they agree to strike a truce until they can do battle on a grander scale. <2 FP spent by both Sartravius and Narzhak on the Desert of Sandravii.> 184 - Arya, Arryn, Kalmar, Shengshi- Kalmar sends Arya off into the world, with Arryn to accompany her. They show up at Shengshi's and he kidnaps them. To prevent a battle between avatar and god, Arya willingly submits herself to Shengshi to save Arryn's life. The bird then flies away, feeling betrayed. 185 - Parvus - 186 - Li'Kalla, Azura - 187 - Arryn, Asceal - Distraught by his failure to protect both Arya and his master's honour, Arryn flies aimlessly, uncertain what to do next. Asceal finds him and brings him back to her island. There he tells the story of what happened. Asceal convinces him to delay his report to Kalmar while she goes and has a word with Shengshi. 188 - Shengshi, Asceal - 189 - Hermes, Xiaoli - 190 - Orvus, Kalmar - Kalmar contacts Orvus and demands that they speak at the summit of Mount Chop. It takes time, but Orvus finally appears. The two argue back and forth, with Kalmar telling Orvus that he can either change his course, or die. Kalmar even goes so far as to assert that Orvus secretly wishes to live, and that his ultimate goal of desolation is to just an excuse to justify his continued existence. Realizing that Kalmar might be right, and still conflicted over his purpose, Orvus leaves without a word. 191 - Praxian Dream, K'nell - 192 - Urhu - 193 - Vakk, Katharsos, Melantha - 194 - Seihdhara - Seihdhara dreams about here sphere, creating it. - 8 FP spent on sphere. 195 - Ya-Shuur - The soul-creature Ya-Shuur is born from all the screaming of the souls for justice. He hears Li’Kalla’s cries and goes to her and he watches over her from far away. No might points or free points spent. 196 - Serenis, Arae - 197 - Ekon - 198 - Li'Kalla - 199 - Arya, K'nell, Idnes - 200 - That one Post Kho wrote but got deleted?- Page 11 201 - Sartravius - 202 - Narzhak - Narzhak notices the First Boar has consumed some of his flesh and essence, and banishes it to the Pit of Trials. He investigates the River and Lake Seihdh, and uses it along with his own blood to create and populate the Charnel Steppes. Upon returning to the Pit, he gives the kostral their name. <3 FP spent for the blood storm, 4 FP for populating the Steppes, 4 FP total for miscellaneous landmarks.> 203 - Kirron - 204 - Azura, Asceal - 205 - Seihdhara - Seihdhara's hair leaves while she is sleeping and creates forests of oak, elder, birch, hawthorn, and mistletoe in all barren parts of the world. These forests are filled with pre-existing species and also bears. - 15 FP spent. 206 - Li'Kalla - 207 - Abanoc - Age of Monsters Turn 3 Page 11 208 - Age of Monsters and Turn 3 begins 209 - Ashalla, Hermes, Xiaoli - Ashalla meets Hermes, Poppler and Xiaoli. They talk about many things, including dancing, music, tea, manners and the world. Ashalla blesses Hermes with colour. - Ashalla: -1 MP to bless Hermes. 210 - Seihdhara - 211 - Parvus, Virgo - 212 - Hofu, Pheonix, Ummum - 213 - K'nell - 214 - Kalmar - Kalmar creates a variety of species which he scatters throughout Kalgrun, such as: the Griffin, the Troll, and the Direwolf. After he is done, Arryn finally returns to report what happened to Arya. 215 - Ohannakeloi - 216 - Chopstick Eyes - Choppy returns to the Grand Bazaar via the Route. She purchases some Haze Men to provide security to her personal establishments, as well as Michael's Wand of Loudspaken, with which she announces Choppy's Business Delivery Hotline upon her return, as well as inviting any wanderers to go bring her loyal minions a cup of coffee. 2 free points and 1 Might spent. 217 - Parvus - 218 - Arya, Shengshi, Arae, Orvus - 219 - Hermes, Xiaoli, Abanoc - 220 - Azura, Luis - Page 12 221 - Orvus, Li'Kalla - 222 - Vakk, Atmav - 223 - K'nell - 224 - Arya, Kalmar, Shengshi - 225 - Virgo - 226 - Asceal, Kalmar - Kalmar travels to Istais to talk to Asceal about several matters - his fight with Shengshi, Asceal's interaction with Arryn, the alliance he formed with Phystene, and Asceal's negative experience with three other gods - Katharsos, Melantha, and Sartravius. Kalmar is reluctant to fully accept her opinion, and suggests it woudl be better to speak to them first. Afterward, Asceal creates her angels, with Kalmar stepping in to help with the creation of the final one. 227 - Ashalla - Ashalla creates the Thunderbird, which roosts on Mount Chop and lords over the Great Hooflands as an apex predator. Ashalla claims the Storms Portfolio and acquires the form of a storm. The Box of Orchestration is left on Mount Chop. - 2 FP spent on Thunderbird, 5 MP on Portfolio, 3 MP on storm form. 228 - Narzhak, Split-Tooth - 229 - Shengshi, Hermes, Xiaoli, K'nell - 230 - Arya, Split-Tooth - 231 - K'nell - 232 - Shengshi - 233 - Li'Kalla, Mel'Issandra - 234 - Li'Kalla, Vakk - 235 - Azura, Luis - 236 - Orvus - 237 - Li'Kalla, K'nell - 238 - Phoenix, Thunderbird - The Phoenix meets the Thunderbird. They battle, the Phoenix wounding the Thunderbird. They then court, pair-bond and mate, producing eggs. - 1 FP from Ashalla and 1 FP from Sartravius to create an extraordinary species. 239 - Vakk - 240 - Eurysthenes, The Architect - Page 13 241 - Ya-Shuur - Ya-Shuur sees Li'Kalla fight with Vakk. He was spattered with blood. This grants him a physical demigod form. He runs away. He wonders if he turned Li’Kalla into a monster. 242 - Azadine, Ansara - 243 - Ashalla, K'nell - K'nell tells a flock of magpies the story of the battle between Li'Kalla and Vakk, who retell it as a legend for the ages. K'nell then meets Ashalla, and they chat. - K'nell: 1 FP to bless magpies with the story. 244 - Ya-Shuur - Ya-Shuur tries to make clothes for himself but it is very hard! He also finds a cave near the see but in the trees near a stream. He thinks about justice and finally comes out with the maxim that "Hurting others for no good reason is evil. Those who hurt others for no good reason are to undo the hurt they have done. If they do not do this then they are to be hurt. This is Justice." 245 - Kirron - 246 - Vakk, Atmav - 247 - Orvus, Arryn - Arryn explores the Eye of Desolation, and stumbles across Orvus, who has turned to the life of a farmer. They have a brief discussion about Arya, as well as what Orvus has been up to, before Orvus sends Arryn away. After he leaves, Arryn receives word from a bird about what happened to Li'Kalla. He shares this information with Kalmar, but leaves out any mention of Orvus. 248 - Azura, Ihokhe - 249 - Kalmar, Chopstick Eyes - Kalmar decides to contact Chopstick Eyes to see about purchasing furniture. She arrives more than a week later, and over a dinner of roast troll they work out an agreement. Kalmar helps her collar a Leviathan Angler that she accidentally overfed (thus allowing it to become overgrown). In return, she grants him the Knife of Friendship as well as furnishings for his home. 250 - Li'Kalla, K'nell - 251 - Phystene, Atalantia - 252 - Ashalla - Ashalla creates cetaceans and fish throughout Galbar's oceans. Ashalla creates winter-spirits to maintain the North Pole's ice sculptures. - 4 FP for global ecosystem of cetaceans and fish. 1 FP for winter-spirits. 253 - Ya-Shuur - Ya-Shuur thinks to leave the island but is too scared. He sees a goat and it makes a scary noise and he runs away. One day he sees the goat confronting the darkness and discovers his soul-name which is Goat Defying the Darkness. A bear then comes out of the forest and Ya-Shuur helps the goat run away and then he runs away. He is very scared but is then proud of what he did. The goats come and he seems to have made friends. 254 - Hermes, Shengshi, Xiaoli - 255 - Ya-Shuur - Ya-Shuur explores Li'Kalla's island. In the north there is snow and the goats seem to like this place best of all. There are now many goats and this worries Ya-Shuur because it has created an imbalance. He thinks a great deal and comes out with two new maxims: “The desire for subsistence is natural. Those who hurt within reason so as to subsist do no wrong. Those who transgress beyond necessity have done evil. They must undo what they have done. If they do not do this then they are to be hurt. This is Justice.” And “The maintenance of harmony is good. Intentionally hurting some to preserve the well-being of the whole is a necessary evil. It leads to good for all. It is to be done. This is Justice.” 256 - Melly, Narzhak - 257 - Kalmar, Narzhak - Narzhak stomps through Kalgrun, trampling over various trees and animals. Eventually he comes across a Troll, and decides to investigate further. He locates more of them, and decides to transform them into Ghouls. After the transformation is complete, Kalmar arrives. Kalmar kills one of the ghouls, and he and Narzhak argue back and forth about the point of Narzhak's creation. Narzhak then decides to leave, but not before taking several ghouls with him. 258 - Vakk - 259 - Ya-Shuur - Ya-Shuur learns how to use a goat's hide. He also learns about how to use sinew. He makes a poncho for himself from goat hide. A relationship develops between Ya-Shuur and a pack of wolves. He feeds them and they protect him and his herd. It is not perfect because the instinct of some of the wolves sometimes make them attack the goats. Ya-Shuur learns a new maxim from this: "Kindness is done to whoever does kindness. Those who reward kindness with unkindness are to undo their unkindness. If they do not do this then kindness is to be withheld from them. It shall be withheld until they repent and undo their unkindness. This is Justice." 260 - Phystene, Kalmar - Phystene creates Atalantia, to serve as her advisor, as well as Pyrdon, to help protect the continent. She then creates a large race of monsters called Vitasaurs, for Pyrdon to eat. Kalmar contacts Phystene, and gives her an update on everything he has been through. He then makes some beasts of his own - Fenris and Gorm. Page 14 261 - Serenis, Arae - 262 - Ya-Shuur - Vakk’s monster eats some of Ya-Shuur’s goats and wolves. Ya-Shuur tries to scare it off but it turns out that it obeys him because he has Vakk’s blood in him. Ya-Shuur doesn’t know why though. He tells it be kinder and tells it to sit down and not move or eat until it learns its lesson. When Ya-Shuur comes by again he finds that it has done this and he rewards it. He then takes it to his herd and socializes it to them and teaches it how to protect them. He also teaches it how to scare off creatures without killing them. 263 - Xiaoli, Hermes, Praxian Dream - 264 - Kalmar - Kalmar turns the area surrounding the Hunter's Eye into a grassland. 265 - Ya-Shuur - Ya-Shuur reasons that the beast will leave one day. So he decides to breed it with a she-wolf to create better animals to protect and herd his flock. He tests his powers by putting two goat horns on his head and making them part of his head. He gives the beast the ability to reproduce. He transforms a she-wolf into a bigger wolf and gives the ability to mate with creatures of phenomenal power safely. They mate and a litter of six cubs is born. Then the beast sees its children but it seems conflicted and Ya-Shuur tells it that it can go but it should visit him. It is very happy and it goes. And Ya-Shuur makes a new maxim because he learned about duty from the beast. The new maxim is that: “The fulfillment of duty is laudable. Those who forego their duty are to be shunned. Those who do not forego but are unable to fulfill their duty do no wrong. This is Justice.” - 1 free point to give the beast the ability to reproduce and 2 free points to make the she-wolf an extraordinary creature and 3 might points to create the molves an extraordinary species. 266 - Urhu, Siehdhara, Li'Kalla - 267 - Kalmar, Karamir - Kalmar creates his first mortal, Karamir, who he trains for nine days before sending him on his way. Karamir is confused and resentful. 268 - Azura - 269 - Urhu, Shengshi - 270 - Ya-Shuur - Ya-Shuur sees some winter-spirits which he calls iceflies. He also sees some shadow crows. The molves are now grown up and are good herders and their abilities are described in more detail. 271 - Hermes, Xiaoli - 272 - Atmav - 273 - Ya-Shuur - Ya-Shuur has come to where Li'Kalla's manor is with one of his molves called Behr-Aat. He is being followed by shadows crows. He tries to rebuild Li'Kalla's manor with his powers but fails to do it. Behr-Aat saves him from being caught in the collapsing building and he flies for the first time with her. He then goes back and sits on the broken soggy bed of Li'Kalla and broods. 274 - Karamir, Atalantia - Karamir meets Atalantia and Pyrdon. They have some back and forth banter, before Karamir agrees to climb on top of Pyrdon and go with her. 275 - Selka - 276 - Asceal, The Luminous Ones - 277 - Vakk, Ashalla - Ashalla finds the Gateway to Sanvadam. Ashalla talks to Vakk about his battle with Li'Kalla and the Box of Orchestration. Vakk claims Eurysthenes made him attack Li'Kalla, and that the box is benign. Ashalla informs Vakk of K'nell's gossiping. Ashalla agrees to return the box to Vakk. - No Might spent 278 - Ya-Shuur - Ya-Shuur makes a new maxim that is: "Every soul is to be allotted its due. It is a general duty on all who can. It is a specific duty on whosoever takes what is due another without good reason. Those who do not fulfill this general duty though they can are shamed. Those who do not fulfill this specific duty are to be hurt until it is fulfilled. This is Justice." He leaves Li'Kalla's ruined manor and makes water-goats but they are not domesticated like goats and some of them run free in the rivers and others go to the sea. Then Ya-Shuur feels the murders that the selka are doing. A home-spirit attacks him because it feels his anger and he runs away from it until he comes to a cliff. 279 - Hermes, Xiaoli, Eurysthenes - 280 - Zhengwu crew - Page 15 281 - Hermes, Xiaoli, Arae - 282 - Zhengwu crew, Ashalla - Journey to Tendlepog Chapter 2. The crew of the Zhengwu are met by Ashalla. They appease her. She reveals that the Maelstrom creates many storms along their path. In exchange for safe passage, Qiang Yi writes a poem for Ashalla. - No Might spent (a 0 MP blessing was bestowed, though). 283 - Vakk, K'nell - 284 - Zhengwu crew - 285 - Azura - 286 - Orvus, Li'Kalla? - 287 - Xiaoli, Hermes - 288 - Ya-Shuur - Ya-Shuur builds a secret underground house for himself and then he goes and gets back his stick that he threw when he was angry. Then he goes back to his house and stays there and he decides that when he becomes stronger he would do something to make the island less lonely. 289 - Melantha - 290 - Thunderbird, Ashalla - The first generation of pyrgerakia are born. Ashalla blesses them and takes the Box of Orchestration. Pyrgerakia spread across Atokhekwoi. - No Might spent (a 0 MP blessing was bestowed, though) 291 - Ya-Shuur - Ya-Shuur goes on a domestication spree. He domesticates: cats, water-goats, foxes, cows, ducks, horses, buffalos, birds, reindeers, and asses. He then builds up an area around his secret house that is enclosed to protect his domesticated animals. The lake with the water-goats is also inside this area. - 1 might point to buy the ability to domesticate animals 292 - Arya, Split-Tooth, Chopstick Eyes - Arya and Split-Tooth summon Chopstick Eyes to acquire coffee, and Alpha Chopstick shows up. She gives them some coffee, and finds out about the recent activity of her clone. She trades a newly created Jackalope for some minor favours from Split and Arya's Ring of Desolation. Split and Arya leave on the jackalope. 293 - Atmav - 294 - Arya, K'nell - 295 - Hermes, Xiaoli - 296 - Sartravius, Ekon - Sartr and Ekon flex their might as they prepare their armies upon the Blood Continent. Sartr creates Slaevatain and Vulkandr, as well as the race of Fire Jotundr and Fire Dragon species, while Ekon creates his own massive beasts, including giant crab monsters. All creatures then spread out to begin their conquest. - Sartr spends 6 FP and 4 MP respectively. 297 - Ya-Shuur - Ya-Shuur makes a big drawing in a big cave in the east of his lands. The cave starts outside his lands but it goes underground into his lands. The drawing is of the many things he has done and seen. Happy with it he goes back to his house to meditate. 298 - deleted 299 - Vakk, Eurysthenes, Shengshi, K'nell - 300 - Ashalla - Ashalla helps repair the breach in Zhengwu's hull. Ashalla smites the Leviathan Angler which had attacked the Zhengwu - No Might spent Page 16 301 - Hunter, Fenris, Kalmar - 302 - Melantha, Kalmar - 303 - Melantha, Kalmar - 304 - Zhengwu crew - 305 - Ya-Shuur - Ya-Shuur feels Vakk's death and he is angry and sad about it and he thinks that maybe one day he would discover what happened and be able to seek retribution if he finds that it is right to do this. He makes a new maxim: "Good kinsfolk ask after the blood of their kin. The price of a hurt is to undo it or suffer like it and death which cannot be undone is paid with death. This is Justice." 306 - Shengshi, Xiaoli - 307 - Arya, Split-Tooth - 308 - Xiaoli, Hermes - 309 - Kalmar, Melantha - 310 - Grottu tribe, Atmav, Yimbo - 311 - Azura, Ohannakeloi - 312 - Hermes, Xiaoli - 313 - Atalantia, Karamir, Phystene - 314 - Vakk, Eurysthenes - 315 - Arya, Split-Tooth - 316 - Zhengwu crew - 317 - Karamir - 318 - Parvus, Thumfatem - 319 - Sartravius, Phoenix - 320 - The Luminous Ones - Page 17 321 - Li'Kalla - 322 - Xiaoli, Hermes - An Odd Meal. 323 - The Architect, Synros - 324 - K'nell, Li'Kalla fragments - K'nell and Company. Turn 4 Page 17 325 - Turn 4 326 - K'nell, Diana - 327 - Orvus, Silver, Mil'Issandra - 328 - Arya, Hermes, Xiaoli - 329 - Kalmar - 330 - Asceal, Liana - Dire News. 331 - Arya, Hermes, Xiaoli, Diana - 332 - Reapers - Journey II. 333 - Grottu tribe, Arryn - 334 - Zhengwu crew, Serenis - The Journey to Tendlepog: Chapter 6. 335 - Li'Kalla - The Cataclysm in the Riverlands. 336 - Michalis, Minerva - Dawn of the Dragonborn. Born from the corpse of the first fallen dragon, both become the first Skalerede. 337 - Parvus - 338 - Shengshi, the Luminous Ones - The Angels and Fire Giants. 339 - Grottu tribe, Narzhak - Dawn of Blood: Part 4. 340 - Shengshi, the Luminous Ones - Calm Before the Storm. Page 18 341 - Diana - Oh Foo... 342 - Orvus, Atmav - 343 - Arya, Hermes, Xiaoli - 344 - Selka - Marred. 345 - Panganeem - The Man who Loved the Sea. 346 - Narzhak - 347 - Ashalla - Squalls are created. Ashalla creates megalodons, colossal squids and the Kraken. The Kraken goes to guard the Zhengwu. The Box of Orchestration is left in the Gateway to Sanvadam - Three 1 MP (discounted to 0) extraordinary species made. 1 FP on a beast of phenomenal power (discounted). 348 - Kalmar, Katharsos - 349 - Hermes, Xiaoli, Arya, K'nell - 350 - Ya-Shuur - Ya-Shuur is at pain because of all the injustice. He hasn't moved for a long time so there is moss and plants and birds on him making nests. He realizes that he can't control others so he shouldn't feel bad about the things he can't control only the things he does control. He can only control himself and can try to do things on the island to make peace. The island is at peace so he is at peace. 351 - Karamir, Diana - 352 - Asceal, Shengshi, Vrog, Angels, Slaevatein and Fire Dragon Horde - 353 - Li'Kalla, Atmav - 354 - Renevin: Part 4 355 - The Alpha Serpent generates a soul vortex, guiding the souls and bodies of nearby sea creatures towards itself for sustenance. 356 - 357 - 358 - 359 - 360 - Page 19 361 - 362 - 363 - 364 - Dragonborn Story II - Michallis and Minerva continue their path upon the Qianshang Mountain range, where they encounter a large egg. Starving, they take the egg, only to hide as an adult "Snodo" comes marching in and tries to sniff the presence of the Dragonborn. Thankfully for our two protagonists, the bird was distracted by a boar and chases it into the fog, leaving time for the two protagonists to make a run for it. 365 - 366 - 367 - 368 - 369 - 370 - 371 - 372 - 373 - 374 - 375 -Category:Meta